Un-Guilty Conscience (Another Dr.Dre rip-off...)
by Elcolo9
Summary: Who says that Drode and the Ellimist never interfere...


Artist: Ellimem  
Album:The Ellimist LP  
Song: Un-Guilty Conscience  
Thanx to Angel, for the idea for this rap  
  
{sound of static}  
[announcer]  
Meet David, 15 years old.  
Fed up with life and the way things are going,  
he decides to kill the Animorphs.  
("I can't take this no more, I can't take it no more homes")  
But on his way , he has a sudden change of heart.  
And suddenly, his conscience comes into play...  
("Shit is mine, I gotta do this.. gotta do this")  
Ellimem:  
Alright, stop! (Huh?)  
Now before you walk in the door and kill these Animorphs  
and try to get their guts out the door  
You better think of the consequence (But who are you?)  
I'm your motherfuckin conscience  
[Dr.Drode]  
That's nonsense!  
Go in and rip'em up and run to one of your aunt's cribs  
And borrow some DNA, and one of her blonde wigs  
Tell her you need a place to stay   
You'll be safe for days if you morph her and rip her up with an aged razor blade  
Ellimem:  
Yeah but if it all goes through like it's supposed to  
The whole Yeerk Empire knows you and they'll expose you  
Think about it before you walk in the door first  
Look at Aximilli, she's younger than George Burns  
[Dr.Drode]  
Fuck that! Do that shit! Kill them bitch!  
Can you afford to blow this shit? Are you that rich?  
Why you give a fuck if they dies? Are you that bitch?  
Do you really think she gives a fuck if you're a kid?  
Ellimem:  
Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it! (You're right!)  
Not over this shit (Stop!) Stop thinkin' bout it (I will!)  
Don't even listen to Drode yo, he's bad for you  
(You know what Ell? I don't like your attitude..)  
{sound of static}   
("It's alright c'mon, just come in here for a minute")  
("Mmm, I don't know!")  
("Look baby..")  
("Damn!")  
("Yo, it's gonna be alright, right?")  
("Well OK..")  
[announcer]  
There's Esplin, sixty-one years old. ("Give me a kiss!")  
After meeting a young girl at a rave party,  
things start getting hot and heavy in an upstairs bedroom.  
Once again, his conscience comes into play... ("Shit!")  
Dr.Drode  
Now listen to me, while you're kissin her cheek  
and smearin her lipstick, I slipped this in her drink  
Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe..  
(Yo! This humans only fifteen years old  
You shouldn't take advantage of her, that's not fair)  
Yo, look at her bush.. does it got hair? (Uh huh!)  
Fuck this bitch right here on the spot bare  
Til she passes out and she forgot how she got there  
(Man, ain't you ever seen that one movie _Kids_?)  
No, but I seen the porno with Jake and Cassie in it!  
(Shit, you wanna get hauled off to jail?)  
Man fuck that, hit that shit raw dawg and bail..  
{sound of static}   
{pickup idling, radio playing}  
[announcer]  
Meet Marco, a twenty-nine year old Compert Designer.  
After coming home from a hard day's work,  
he walks in the door of his trailer park home  
to find Rachel in bed with another man.  
("WHAT THE FUCK?!?!")  
("Marco!!")  
Ellimem  
Alright calm down, relax, start breathin..  
[Dr.Drode]  
Fuck that shit, you just caught this bitch cheatin  
While you at work she's with some dude tryin to get off?!  
FUCK slittin her throat,RIP RACHELS HEAD OFF!!!  
Ellimem:  
Wait! What if there's an explanation for this shit?  
(What? She bored? what? Tried to aquire his DICK?!)  
Alright Drodo, maybe he's right Marco  
But think about the others before you get all loco  
[Dr.Drode]  
Okay! Thought about it, still wanna stab her?  
Go Gorrilla and grab her throat, get your Ax and kidnap her?  
That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard  
You gonna take advice from somebody who fucked Carayaks MOM??!  
Ellimem:  
What'chu say? (What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember?)  
I'ma kill you motherfucker!  
[Dr. Drode]  
Uhhh-aahh! Temper temper!  
Mr. Dre? Mr. N.W.A.?  
Remember how all four of us all did it nine ways?  
How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent?  
Ellimem:  
Cause he don't need to go the same route that I went  
Been there, done that.. aw fuck it...  
What am I sayin? Shoot em both Marco, where's your morph at?   
{Gorrilla roars, crushes something, and roars again.}  



End file.
